Winter Festival Love
by Mstrydude
Summary: When the Winter Festival comes around Rosetta plans a nice surprise for Raguna. Oneshot RosettaxRaguna


This is inspired by some fanart I saw on DA, err I don't feeling like talking so just R&R mmk?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune factory.

Winter Festival Love.

The long awaited Winter Festival was finally here. Kardia celebrated this day by having its girls give out chocolates to those they had an eye out for. Although with the newest resident, Raguna, now living there it was clear who was getting the most today.

One cretin Pale blond girl had been waiting a long time for this day. She even made sure she woke up nice and early for this. Rosetta got out from bed and stretched her arms and legs out. She grinned at the calendar having many marks indicating the Festival had arrived. She quickly jumped out of bed and tossed on her normal outfit. After she made sure all was done she made a beeline to the kitchen.

"Alright, Raguna should be waking up soon. If I know him well he will spend most of the day working on his fields, that storm did quite a number on them. After it's cleaned up he will probably head right to Misty Bloom cave. That should give me plenty of time to get the chocolates done."

Rosetta had planned on making Raguna Chocolates from scratch. Recently a man who owned a high class sweets store over in the city came by to take advantage of the festival. While those who couldn't make chocolates if their lives depended on it could buy what they needed she wasn't so lucky. Despite his farm bringing in some nice business it was not a kind year to them and sacrifices had to be made. So with what she did have she got what she needed and decided to see if she could make her own.

She made sure that the store was locked up and the close sign (With "This means you also Lukas" sign made by her.) was visible. She started to get to work on her present.

Rosetta never expected to fall head over heels for the farmer that appeared out of the blue. Seemed like it was just yesterday he was saying his hellos to everyone. He came by the store rather often. At first she thought nothing of it, however he started to share the strawberries he grew with her after finding out she liked them. Soon things started to get bad for the store, however despite needing to make sacrifices Raguna's crops and his constant business made sure they didn't fall into the hole. It didn't take long till Rosetta fell in love with him.

Sadly it seemed like every girl in the village had eyes on him. It wasn't that he was a flirt or anything. He just happens to be that guy that was near impossible not to fall for. He was brave, nice, an exhalent farmer, a fierce fighter, the list went on. So Rosetta had competition but she was determined to win him over.

She spent a long time working on the chocolates. Truth be told she expected she would be done much faster. After finally putting the chocolates in the refrigerator she looked to see the kitchen and she was a mess. She sighed and started to get the place cleaned. She was glad her father went out. After she was done she was about to get cleaned up when she heard a noise the made her anger grow.

"Rosetta my love!"

Why did she even put up that sign? He wasn't going to leave until she answered him. She marched down stairs and opened the door with such force it blew over some papers.

"WHAT!" she asked sharply.

"Ahhh Rosetta, you look as beautiful as ever." He said not even noticing she looked ready to strangle him.

"What do you want Lukas?"

"Oh Rosetta it is the Winter Festival. I was wondering if you had a special someone you were going to give chocolates to?"

Rosetta couldn't believe this guy sometimes. "Yes, yes I do."

Lukas lit up. "Who might that be?"

"RAGUNA!" she said as she shut the door in his face.

She quickly went upstairs and got cleaned up. Finally the chocolates were done. After finding a usable box and some wrapping paper she got everything ready. She let out a sigh at her attempted to wrap. She was good at running a shop but her job at preparing a gift was not very good. To make matters worse thanks to her financial problems she could only use some cheap wrapping paper.

"I guess it will have to do…"

Rosetta walked out and started to Raguna's farm. It was route she was well accustom to seeing that she took it to deal with Raguna's shipments. After getting to her destination she noticed Raguna talking with someone. Upon closer inspection she saw it was Bianca. Her jaw hit the ground when she saw the chocolates she got for him.

They were the most expensive and high quality chocolates money could buy. She didn't know if she meant to leave the price tag on or not but she almost chocked when she saw it. She looked down at her poorly wrapped homemade chocolates. She almost didn't see much point in giving them to him now. Bianca soon walked off and Ruguna went to his house.

Rosetta was about to just go home when Lukas stopped her.

"Where are you going?

"Not now Lukas…."

"Rosetta you made those chocolates for Raguna and now you are just going to give up and leave?"

"Why not? Did you see the chocolates Bianca got him? How do I compeat with that with… this."

"You are going to give up? Just like that? That sounds nothing like you. Rosetta, you will never know unless you try. You put a lot of time into those chocolates, don't go wasting all that time."

"…Ya your right." She said with new found confidence. Just as she was about to leave she turned to him. "You do understand that you are pushing me closer to Raguna right?"

"Rosetta you are my love. But I want you to be happy. If that's not with me then I will accept that. I tried to make you fall for me but I see that's not possible."

"…Thanks Lukas." With that she went to Raguna.

After knocking on his door she came face to face with the farmer.

"Oh, Rosetta, how are you today?"

"I am, well. I umm made this for you." She handed him the gift.

"Oh thanks," he said as he opened the gift. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Umm ya I did."

"Thank you." He said as he ate one. "OH WOW they are good Rosetta! The best I have had all day!"

"Really? What about Bianca's?"

"Sure they tasted good but they were missing something important, love. You must have put a lot into them."

Rosetta blushed. How could something that sounded so cheesy work so well.

"He Rosetta, I am actually really glad you came here. I have a gift for you also." He walked over to his shelves and got a small box. "Rosetta I will just come out and say it. I have had a crush on you from the day we met."

"R-really? Even though I wasn't all that friendly?"

"Eh, guess I like a girl with a bit of bite. But that's not the point, what I am trying to say is Rosetta I think I love you."

Rosetta tried to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth.

"And I want you to have this."

He gave her the box. She slowly unwrapped the box. When she opened it she was stunned at what she saw. Sitting there in the box was the white stone. After finally processing everything she finally spoke up.

"I would be honored Raguna."


End file.
